A Baby Brother's Love
by machi-pan
Summary: Kaoru has a collection of things so special and unique, skimming down from those rare smiles Kyouya delivers down to Honey's aversion to mint cupcakes. Though as always, there was one star player that plucked his heart strings so elegantly. That would also be his brother. PWP, established relationship and the companion piece to Baby Brother. Rated M for a reason!


**A/A/N: As promised, the Hitachiincest companion piece to Baby Brother! You reviewers are my world! I love you all so much, I would buy you all toasters. If I had the money. **** Your digital voices are like my favorite songs to my unworthy ears, and if there's this one object that can express my love for you guys, that would be my heart. Like I'm not joking, can I please live in fanfiction? With you guys? Proceeds to plaster on my hopeful eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Hold me like a water lily. Wet and shimmering in the sun, placed carefully in the palms of your hands.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, the stench of dried sweat and leavings of yesterday night in the brotherly atmosphere. The kimono hung loosely around his slim physique and he loved the feeling of silk-like cloth on his flesh. With a shaky exhale and trembling hands, he reached down solemnly to untie the strip closing the folds of his gown. It slid down his body to transform into a mass of crumpled fine on the floor.

The completely nude teenager smiled in relief at the newly found comfort. Humming softly to himself, the faded sunlight informed him that it was near six or seven am. Half-expecting someone of the household to wake up, he tip-toed against the shiny marbled floor—little pit pats bouncing off the walls and echoing into an alcove.

The younger twin found himself at the peak of the mansion, caked up in the hidden balcony. A cool summer's breeze whispered and pushed itself onto the almost transparent, white curtains that barely concealed the balcony from each side. There was a large couch-like bed that was provided. Mother had pronounced the spot her "away" spot, in which she didn't want to be bothered by the servants or the twins themselves. But she was gone now. Off on a trip to who knows where?

Kaoru lay on the bed sheets with his stomach down, smiling contently as the night clouds exhaled tiny clumps of wind that would kiss him feverishly on his bare flesh. As the boy laid his chin on his trembling arms, he recalled his mental collection of little collectives.

Magical moments, like you're traveling off-site on an airplane with no wings. Or witnessing Lucy Locks with a plaid uniform and pigtails that ended in innocent curls, staggering through fields of dandelions while you're on your knees, eyes shut firmly as your hair gets swept from your face. There was absolutely nothing special about these miniature collectives, and at the same time, there was everything special about them. They were priceless and affordable at the same time—which appealed vigorously to both twins as they both shared, their separate collections.

One of them was exactly that. Hikaru lying on his stomach next to him while the latter was perched up in a crossed-leg position with a mug full of instant coffee cupped in his bed-warmed hands. Hikaru traded his collectives with Kaoru's. His precious ones, Kaoru recalled, were of Tamaki forming the club. Of course. Time with Kaoru. Undoubtedly. And other from those, clueless little things that made Hikaru into _Hikaru._

Things like minty toothpaste and game station and how the leaves were more colorful at the end of spring and the pit pat of Kaoru's bare feet on the floor.

That baka twin, Kaoru thought with a slight smile. But as he pondered on that thought, he couldn't say much for himself, filling his collection with silly little things, and that silly little Hikaru and the silly little host club. Ask now and he'd name them all by heart, even. It was of those rare moments when Kyouya smiled for real, when Tamaki spoke truly from his heart, when Honey doesn't think for one second, and just takes act, it was when Haruhi giggled and when Mori speaks. But mostly, it was of his brother, Hikaru. Him, laughing, him, playing…

"What are you doing here?" A low, night-warmed voice spoke on the verge of chuckling.

Kaoru rose up and sheltered his naked abdomen with both arms sheepishly. Nevertheless, his face eased into a pretty beam when he noticed his brother, as equally naked as him, lodging himself just beside him on the makeshift bed.

Instinctively, he inched forward to get melted in his brotherly embrace; Hikaru lazily benching his toned but slim arm over Kaoru's shivering shoulders. "That question can be applied to you too," Kaoru breathed out contently as his brother's arm snaked around his neck to lift his chin up slightly with two fingers.

Hikaru hummed in acknowledgement. "You took your kimono off," He said.  
Kaoru hesitated before answering; taking his time to ignore to two fingers and tilt his head to meet two identical golden orbs as bright as his.  
He answered, "So did you."

There was a pregnant silence in which the two just stared somewhat comfortably for a mid moment. Kaoru didn't hesitate to put this one in his little collectives for it was one of those rare times when silence was comfortable, and he only managed to maintain that same silence with anyone else besides his brother. A small sound emitted from the back of his throat as his pinkish head tilted up yet again, and eyes were aligned, and lips were aligned.

It was the type of kiss where tongues met first before lips that launched. Kaoru spared his brother a hefty moan as he felt his tongue getting probed by another slick, hot muscle. He pushed back playfully but both of them knew he'd forfeit the battle for dominance. Hikaru growled in the kiss for a silent demand, and Kaoru complied eagerly, parting his lips and his groans getting muffled by the force of his brother's tongue against his. His hands were thrown over Hikaru's shoulders and he clenched the two swells as he felt Hikaru map out the inside of his mouth.

The older twin drew back his tongue and bit harshly on Kaoru's plump lower lip as if in punishment as he winced when sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of his back. He sealed off the kiss completely and proceeded to place soft strokes of his lips onto the flesh on either side of those oh so kissable Kaoru lips.

Hikaru's hands which were rubbing gradually forward from Kaoru's naked abdomen slid upward to tweak and pinch those irresistible pink nubs that were hardening so rapidly. Hikaru let out a breathless laugh as he realized that he himself was the cause for this.

His lust-filled head moved atop of Kaoru's shoulder and his gaze was settled hungrily on that eager piece of meat Kaoru adorned, just begging to be touched. He roughly took a hold of Kaoru's libido already leaking of precum and tugged on it, satisfied to see Kaoru's head thrown back.

A delicious moan was released through Kaoru's lips and his neck had been an easy target which Hikaru was too happy (and horny) not to oblige. The elder eased up and shifted backwards so he was now on his two knees, gazing down at the beautiful, submissive boy withering and on his back in front of him. Unwilling to resist the urge, Hikaru bent forward again once more to teasingly lick at the corners of Kaoru's lips—a playful action and affectionate. Apparently Kaoru did not think much of that as he practically growled and bucked his hips forward as he demanded an actual kiss to be initiated.

"What?" Hikaru said through a breathy laugh as a well practiced glare was thrown at him. Before the latter could form a coherent answer for him inside his head, his partner's tongue was thrust into his mouth and he moaned, eager and willing. Together, they divulged in wild and questionable but extremely erotic actions; the whole thing was one messed up mass of everythings and nothings and questions which were happily answered. Their tongues danced against one another, savoring taste and the flavor of each companion, and canines were sucked and inner cheeks were swiped and mouths were mapped out before they both pulled away, Kaoru panting like he had just been molested by some vile creature. He probably was.

Then again, he took one long look at his amazing lover, his twin and other half and in response; he showcased him a smile that made Kaoru's limbs and mind swoon. The meaning of swoon, as Kaoru had recalled, was the faint from extreme emotion. He guessed he used it right, regarding the fact that it was emotion and it was not plural. What he felt now was so amazing, so many colors and all just for his brother. He loved him so much. And those emotions that stood like secret, gold angels in the air careful and gentle, as if wing-caressed and slightly somewhat morbid.

Happy, he felt when Hikaru smiled into the kiss.

The sight of his brother without any clothes equipped whatsoever made his eyes unfortunately clouded with blindness. It was so hard to think right now with his arms tightening and his fists clenched by his sides. Any other day, Kaoru would have disagreed immensely to this position; his brother (was that a smug look on that bastard's face?) resting on his legs, his cock angry and red and lapping at his stomach as if calling Kaoru out to play…Kaoru was on his back in front of him, in such a revealing, humiliating figure—his head thrown back and his mouth widening and closing to emit soft inhales and frantic exhales…, his thighs were tucked to his chest thanks to Hikaru's arms, exposing his vulnerable little hole that was winking at his tormenter and his rock hard penis fondled with, with Hikaru's talented and skillful, and delightful fingers.

Lust, he felt when he felt those vivid, wonderful sensations produced onto his body by that amazing brother.

"Hikaru—stop! I'm going to-!"  
Hikaru merely smirked and in the last minute, craned his back and arched his neck. All Kaoru felt was a breathy exhale on his sensitized cock before his eyes widened and a throaty scream bellowed out as the tip of Hikaru's tongue gave his sex a long, hard lick from the base, and then to play a little with his tip. He made a weird sounding noise, resembling a Maltese puppy whining from being pulled around, and was already in heat, (don't ask him how he knew what it sounded like) and _came_. Well not before Hikaru took the sound into register and enveloped his cock inside his mouth, sealing off any exit completely. And when Kaoru tiredly raised his head up to find Hikaru gag but swallow the remaining of his twin's release, he gulped himself. And he could have come again.

"You're insane," Kaoru told him.  
"And you're still half-hard," Hikaru grinned, flicking the eager piece of meat that had just been spent but was quite truthfully still hard. Kaoru yelped at the motion, which turned into a rather shaky, embarrassing moan when that damned tongue decided to lap up the rest of his release which he failed to stop.

He was pretty damn sure that there was no more left when the tongue wondered upwards to his abdomen to slide into his naval. "Insane!" Kaoru yelped, his face bright red with his teeth gritted and his eyes shut as tight as he would shut the blinds on Saturday mornings as Hikaru proceeded to tongue-fuck his naval. God, did he have to perform foreplay without these embarrassing obstacles?

His large hand suddenly swept upwards to rub at Kaoru's flat stomach, his tongue coming to rest and his cheek settled on the warm flesh of abdomen next to his naval, though said tongue was lazily drawing out to flick at his skin. "Weak a bit there, aren't you Kaoru?" He murmured against his stomach. Kaoru huffed noticeably, as his stomach rose and fell with Hikaru planted on it.

"Shut up…, Hikaru please, just-!" He was getting maddeningly mad now. That was a horrible description, excuse himself. But in his case, there was no description that could accurately fit how he was feeling right now. No words he meant, it was all just one big "ahvfagjgbaskbggebjaugh!" In uppercase letters.

"Please what, my lovely twin brother?" Hikaru lazily drawled out, pausing once to lift his head from Kaoru's skin and arched his neck to stare at said brother through his bangs and a toothy smile fragmented into place.

"Fuck me, please, god—I will explode if you!" Kaoru didn't get to finish his sentence and we don't get to know how Kaoru would explode because Hikaru rose up, plucked the lube from the bedroom side table and squeezed a dollop into his warm palm before inserting a well-coated finger into the winking hole that was Kaoru's. Well, we do get a strangely satisfying assumption though.

Kaoru arched off the bed, his fists proceeding to clench the bed sheets and wring them out of life by the time the demonic brother was finished. By the time Hikaru had three fingers in, Kaoru was a sobbing mess comforted by the soothing whispers of his brother, writhing and arching off the bed as if it'd help. Taking one more time to stare at the gaping hole his fingers were stretching, Hikaru pulled his digits out, smiling softly at Kaoru's adorable whine.

It shushed him up for a bit as Hikaru's eyes darkened in ferocious lust as his screaming member entered the tight even after stretching, channel. It didn't even need to be guided in, as the stiff rod was hard enough to penetrate Kaoru's entrance. The younger twin in question held in his breath and whimpered as his skin became strained around the hard organ, and he was being slowly filled up, as if slowly being complete.

Love, he felt when he gazed up and found his brother's eyes melting into his. Their fingers intertwined beside their bodies.

It was another thing he wanted to include into his collection. To extended explanation, he'd die first if he didn't because it seemed impossible illegal not to include this very moment. He loved his brother so much. Kaoru's love for him seemed infinite, if you popped your head into his for one quick examination. Take away the head, and put in heart. It was pumping so fast, it was gone, it was stolen, and it was in the hands of an amazing twin that he would die without. And this was the moment that was happening; if you can't imagine it, imagine a screaming silence sliced into bits and floating in mid air, surrounding you in a tornado. You could not just simply pluck a piece out or else the silence would never remain again.

The thrusts began at a soft, loving pace that Hikaru found useful for soft touches and caresses on his little one's body, marveling in the way Kaoru's gasps and moans sounded whenever he grazed his blunt fingernails across his abdomen or when he pinched a sensitized nipple, and that lovely, stifled sound that he made when they were connected from two; when he was inside Kaoru, and if he could just move a bit closer until their foreheads bonked, and they produced one sloppy, generous and lusty kiss.

Kaoru screamed, his inner walls were being tortured by this slick organ that was sliding in and out of him, promising him something that he still hasn't registered yet. The world seemed to reform just around them, just around the borders of this room and deleting everything except it. The bed's mattress was howling with soft but audible squeaks that had Hikaru delving his position, lapping up the sweat coated figure in front of him, and stopping occasionally to swipe clear of Kaoru's now prominent nipples.

His fingers traced the edge of Kaoru's collar bone in adoration as his breath was coming out in deep gasps and moans whenever he buried himself into the hilt that was Kaoru. He found the magnificent angel like twin under him, sheathing himself further eyes glazed and lips slightly parted, as if his breath just got taken away from him and sealed into a gold based, glass box. The moans that were sliding out of the boy's throat were delicious, and Hikaru found himself hardening even more even when he was getting enough satisfaction. No, he corrected, he can never be satisfied with making love to this person. He simply wanted more and more and more.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, as if it was a question.

The elder brother scooped Kaoru's head up by the back of his neck with his careful hand and lifted him up until their lips were an inch apart, their breaths mingled beautifully. Kaoru was now rested on Hikaru's lap, his arms outstretched to embrace Hikaru as he landed himself back down onto the penetrating penis with a deep moan. "Kaoru," Hikaru whispered against his lips, answering his question. Their mouths opened and they shared one last, precious kiss before their ways became undone.

"I—AH! Love y-you!" Kaoru squealed, his head buried into the hitch of his brother's neck.

Kaoru was thrusting downwards as hard as he can, and Hikaru's movements were ravenous as he plunged deeper and deeper into the boy, the sweet bundle of nerves getting called out every second until Kaoru screamed. Pearly white ribbons of sweet release erected from Kaoru's cock and splattered a fair share on both of their chests. The sight of Kaoru's face riding orgasm and the channel clenching around him was all he needed, and he came like jumping off a waterfall, filling up Kaoru to the inch of his life.

"I love you too," Hikaru whispered when they were both wasted and too tired to take any drastic action. Kaoru lingered on that beautiful sound, those four words that his brother just produced before smiling wearily and adding it to his collection.

They were waded back into their sleeping positions; Hikaru playing fondly with the auburn strands of Kaoru's scalp while the younger's head was rested against the toned yet slim chest that shared the same heartbeat as his own.  
The snuggling afterwards was just as good as the sex itself, Kaoru mused. And the sex was very hard to beat. And while his brother kissed him goodnight and began a chorus of soft snores, Kaoru had his eyes open possessively, as if any other individual might notice Hikaru's beauty and gobble him up for themselves.

And of course he did notice and loved Kyouya's rare, beautiful smiles. And Tamaki's heart-warmed, yet solemn expression. And Haruhi's childish giggle. And Honey's aversion to fruit cake. And Mori's soft words that lulled over him when he was wearied out.

But there was one person he held dearly, and very close to his wind-swept heart. His blood was now the same color as Hikaru. His words were all Hikaru and his body was only for Hikaru.

It was Hikaru, that was the star of his collection.

**A/A/N: If you have read up to this far, we are so obviously significant, star crossed lovers. Reviews are appreciated more than necessary…I love you, but I gotta go now. I'm sorry my sweet, you'll have to settle with reading this story again and again to hear me. Unless you review…;)**


End file.
